


A Saturday of Unfortunate Events

by kennedie_exe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Noctis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Altered Mental States, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, I think that is all the tags, I'm sorry Noctis, I'm sorry Prompto, I've never written for this fandom before so this is probably shit oops, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, M/M, Noctis isn't himself, Rape/Non-con Elements, This goes 0 to 100 real quick, omega Prompto, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: Prompto and Noctis always hang out on Saturdays. They have fun playing video games and eating while just being happy to be around each other. This Saturday started out normal before Noctis started his rut unexpectedly. Things start out good but soon spiral out of control. Prompto can't handle it.





	A Saturday of Unfortunate Events

**Author's Note:**

> Well shit I haven't wrote anything since my Hetalia days about 5 years ago. I'm not a writer at all and I'm also not the best at it but i really wanted to give this a try. This story was written for a kink meme that I actually posted and decided to fill myself because why not. This was the prompt:
> 
> I've had this idea in my head all week long but I imagine that Prompto (Omega) is best friends with Noctis and they aren't dating yet. One day Prompto goes over to Nocts apartment to hang out and Noctis begins to go into rut
> 
> +Prompto isn't aware what's going on and calls Ignis  
> +Ignis tells him to leave because ruts are dangerous but Prompto insist he helps his friend out  
> +Prompto doesn't know what he's getting into  
> +Everything starts out pretty well until Noctis began to be really rough and forcing  
> ++consent turned dub-con  
> +++After awhile, Prompto can't handle anymore and tells Noct to stop  
> ++++Noctis keeps going  
> +++++Kinda dub-con turned non-con  
> +Prompto passes out somewhere in the middle but Noctis uses his body basically as his fuck toy  
> +A lot of next morning aftercare and Noctis feels like shit because he just raped his best friend  
> +Iggy to the rescue 
> 
> I tried my best so I guess that's something.

Saturdays were always considered their _chill_ day. Noctis and Prompto would hang at the prince’s apartment all day long playing video games, watching TV, and eating an immense amount of unhealthy foods just to end the night with a sleepover. This Saturday was just like any other Saturday with the boys enjoying each other’s company. A long with almost all ways being around each other, Prompto had to always have his pills with him. Being an omega meant hiding his scent from others and making sure he doesn’t go into heat. He didn’t want any alphas ganging up on him when he walks to the prince’ place or his heat to start unexpectedly. That would be fucking awful. His heats were regulated and he just had his last one a few weeks ago so he doesn’t have anything to worry about until next month. One slip up while he was with Noct and things could get really complicated. Noctis was an alpha. His ruts were usually regulated with rare incidences in which his rut would come randomly or a few weeks apart rather than twice a year. Noctis had his rut roughly 4 months ago so he would be okay. His last rut was awful and he had to lie to Prompto about how he was sick and couldn’t go to school that day. He hoped that his ruts would begin to stay consistent. He was not himself when he was in rut. Prompto himself had the bare minimum of knowledge in regards to alphas and their ruts. He knows they go through it but doesn’t know anything about what really goes on during it. He assumes it’s just like his heats minus the fact that heats last three days instead of one day.

  
It was going on 2pm in the afternoon when Prompto had arrived to Noctis’s apartment.  
“Hey buddy! I got snacks galore and that new fighting game you wanted to play. I can’t wait to kick your ass in this game too!” The blonde boy smiled with excitement as he puts the snacks and drinks down while he began to set up the game.

  
“In your dreams blondie plus I beat your high score in Justice Monsters so don’t press your luck too much.” Noctis called back smirking as he watched Prompto face turn into pure horror.

  
“Dude what the fuck. I busted my ass to get that score and you just beat it?!”

  
“I don’t know man. Maybe I’m just better at video games than you are.” He shrugged nonchalantly as Prompto pouted and flipped him the bird uttering a playful “fuck you” before finishing up the game set up. Once the game was in, the two got their controllers and began their fun Saturday.

  
Hours went by and the boys were still gaming. Within those hours, they ate pizza and snacks per usually on their hangout day. It was the final match in the game of 10 wins and the boy were tied with nine wins each. The continuous sound of button mashing and screaming could be heard from them. Everything seemed to be going well and exciting for the boys until Noct’s player stopped moving in game. Prompto took his chance and delivered the final blow as the screen revealed “PLAYER 2 WINS!” Prompto jumped off the couch cheering and doing a little victory dance.

  
“Ha motherfucker I told you I’d wi- Noct?!” The blonde noticed the prince was hunched over, gripping his controller tightly and breathing heavily. “Hey man, are you oka-”

  
“P-prompto. You… have to l-leave” Noctis said breathlessly.

  
“No way dude you look like you’re about to kill over any second. Let me call Iggy, he’ll know what to do.” Prompto told him as he quickly dialed Ignis, Noct’s advisor and long time friend, to tell him what was going on.

  
_“Hello Prompto. How are you and his highness doing?”_

  
“That’s just what I wanted to call you about…. uh Noct looks kinda sick and he’s all hunched over, shaking, and breathing heavily like I don’t know what’s going on.”

  
Ignis nearly dropped his phone upon hearing this. He stood there shocked for a second until he regained himself and cleared his throat. _“Prompto… it would be best if you leave Noct.”_

  
“What the fuck why!? He could like die if no one helps him. I have to stay with him.” Prompto insisted.

  
_“He’s going into rut Prompto. You absolutely cannot be in the same area as him. Ruts are dangerous and he could hurt you if you do not leave him at once.”_ Ignis told him sternly but Prompto wasn’t having none of that.

  
“Well I can at least help him, right? I’m an omega so I can try to take the edge off or something. I am not leaving him Iggy.” Prompto told him firmly. Ignis sighed. He was out from the city for a few days so he couldn’t be there and it seems there weren’t any other options.

  
_“Prompto listen. You must be careful. I know he is your best friend but do not do things you don’t want to do. Are you on birth control?”_

  
Prompto blushed from ear to ear at that question. In true, he wasn’t but he also wasn’t in heat or anywhere near his heat date so it’s fine, right? “I-I am Iggy don’t worry.” He lied.

  
_“Good. Since I can’t convince you of leaving, once again please be careful. Now I’ll see you off. Do call me if anything goes array.”_

  
“I will Iggy, goodbye.” He hung up the phone and sighed. ‘What’s the worst that could happen?’ he thought to himself. He walked over to where Noctis was still visibly shaking and bent over his knees. He laid a hand on his shoulder gently. “Hey buddy I’m here for you just let me know what you need.” He tells the other as he released the shoulder grip and reached down to remove the controller from his hand. Once the controller was removed, Noctis immediately grabbed onto the blonde’s wrist. Prompto didn’t have time to think before he was seamlessly warped against the wall. He gasped in shock but before he could say anything, Noctis had his lips on his, roughly. Prompto would be lying if he said he didn’t like this kiss. It was pretty fucking hot actually. The two boys have fooled around with each other the slightest bit. It was more of a friends-with-benefits sort of thing. Prompto gets a friend and the occasion dick-down. It was a win-win. At this point he was kissing back trying to keep up the fierceness of this kiss. Noctis was grinding on him roughly with his already hard cock and Prompto let out a quiet moan in the kiss. Noctis soon pulled back with a wicked smirk on his face. He licked and sucked up Prompto’s neck near his scent gland before licking up to the shell of his ear. He nibbled on it before he blew hot air into the ear and whispered.

  
“I’m going to wreck you, omega.”

 

Noctis's voices was dripping with lust and dominance that caused Prompto to moan aloud.

 

Prompto had to stay in control. He was only going to help him. Maybe a handy or blowjob is all. They have had sex before but not like this. Not with Noctis being so damn sexy and rough. Something about the roughness made Prompto’s dick get harder. No. He had to stay. In. control. Soon, Noct took his shirt off and nearly ripped Prompto’s shirt off. “H-hey watch how you’re pulli-ah!” He gasped as his neck was bit. Thank the gods it wasn’t his scent gland. It seems Noct isn’t completely taken over by his rut but that was only a matter of time before it does take over. Noctis sucked on the bite causing the blonde to moan.

  
“Mmmm I can’t wait to fuck you against the wall until you are screaming your alpha’s name.” The raven-haired boy words dropped with lust making Prompto weak in the knees. ‘your alpha’s name’ replayed in Prompto’s head but his mind snapped out once Noctis was grinding into him again. He was wobbling now and slowly slipping down the wall which made Noctis chuckle darkly. “I didn’t know you wanted my dick that much.” He smirked before letting the other slide down to his knees releasing his wrists. Prompto immediately went for the other’s pants pulling them down along with his boxers revealing his hard member. Prompto was astonished. He has obviously seen his dick before but not in rut. The dick right in front of him was longer and had more girth to it. It made Prompto’s mouth water. Before he could do anything, Noctis’s hand grabbed his hair roughly while simultaneously pressing his foot into his bulge. He nearly screamed before his mouth was stuffed with that big dick all the way down his throat. He gagged and tried to pull away but that firm hand on is head wouldn’t let him go. Noctis pulled his hip back and thrusted forward into that warm throat hard. Prompto could barely breathe and his jaws were already aching but Noctis kept going. Tears began to form in his eyes but he dare not let them fall. Noctis pulled out grabbing Prompto’s hair once again and yanking him back up slamming him against the wall as the other hissed in pain.  
Prompto wasn’t too sure about this anymore. He was catching his breath from the throat abuse that just happened and now he’s pinned against the wall once again.

“N-Noct… can we tal-mmm” He was kissed hard as that alpha tongue invaded his mouth ruthlessly. The hand that was in his hair was now firmly squeezing his throat and he felt shameful for liking this too much. He body was truly betraying him. He soon felt his pants and boxers being removed and another strong hand gripping his member hard. He yelped and moaned out.

  
“I’m going to fuck you so hard my little omega.” Noctis said and Prompto barely had enough time to register the comment before he was turned facing the wall. The hand on his neck moved back to his head pressing his cheek against the wall. Prompto was beginning to not like this like he had recently but he had to help his friend. It’ll be over soon. The hand around his dick soon left and a finger with spit as lube was entering him. He groaned and squirmed in discomfort letting out a quiet “fuck”. He’s never been taken so roughly and he’s beginning to worry if he could handle it or not. ‘You can do this Prompto it won’t be that bad’ He told himself as another finger slipped into his hole and he moans. Slick was beginning to form and drip down his thighs as the fingers stretched him out. Soon those fingers were gone and the hot head of Noctis’s dick was pushing into him brutally.

  
“N-Noct…ahhh… please st-stop…. It hurts.” The tears were soon beginning to fall from his eyes as Noctis began to slam himself inside the other causing Prompto to scream.

  
“Quit being a bitch and take my dick like a good omega.” Noctis snarled as he set up a fast-hard pace ramming himself into Prompto.

  
“Ahhhh… N-Noct… sto-ahhh!” He screamed again as his prostate was hit hard.

  
“See I knew you liked this. You love my big dick pounding your tight ass so much. I can’t wait to knot inside you. Oh…fuck” He moaned out thinking the other’s screams are of pleasure.

  
_Knot_.

  
Prompto’s mind was ablaze and remembered… shit he was not on birth control. “Noct…mmm…don’t knot in m-me… p-please… d-don’t.” He could see the lust in those darkened blue eye as Noctis seemed to ignore his pleas. Noct kept up his hard thrust as his knot was beginning to form.

  
“You’re going to look so good with your ass all stretched out, gaping, and leaking from my knot… Oh shit… your ass feels so good. I’m going to cum so hard in you.” He moaned into Prompto’s ear who was slowly becoming incoherent and overwhelmed. His tongue licked at the blonde’s scent gland which brought the other back to reality a little.

  
“Noc-tis…no no no no no no…. Please…. Don’t bite….ahhhh!” He screamed again as Noctis’s thrusts got harder and faster.  
“I’m going to make you my omega.” He groaned out.  
“Nonononononono…. Don’t d-do it..mmmm… p-please listening to m-me.” He pleaded and sobbed hoping his begging would get through but it does not. Noct’s hands are tight around Prompto’s hips leaving dark bruises as he continues his brutal pounding while ignoring the other’s begging. He was close to his release now as his thrust grew harsher. Prompto was a crying mess as he sobbed into the wall hoping this will all end soon enough.

  
“Fuuuck… you feel that? You feel my knot stretching you out? I bet it feels so fucking good omega.” He grunted as his knot was finally forming. “Oh shit… I’m fucking cumming.” He said as one of the hands that was bruising the other’s hip reached out to stroke Prompto’s neglected member. Prompto wailed and cried out as his dick was stroked fast. He was growing even more overwhelmed. Noctis teeth where now on Prompto’s scent gland and the other shook his head once again begging for him not to bite down.  
“Oh gods… oh fuck…ohhh!” Noctis moaned out as he released into the other with his knot finally forming which locked them together. While he released he stroked Prompto harder who screamed his release. The blonde’s walls clenched the other’s dick inside him causing Noctis to moan and bite down on his scent gland.

  
“N-noct no No NOO-AHHHH!”

  
He mated him.

  
Prompto screamed and thrashed as he was bitten. His body was battling within him to either except or deny this and it was becoming more overwhelming. He started to shake violently as overstimulation was taking over and he passed out.

* * *

  
When he first woke up, the blonde realized he was in the prince’s bed being pounded into. Throughout the night, Prompto would wake with his body being used for Noct’s pleasure. Each time he would scream out for him to stop but Noctis would just laugh darkly and keep up his rough ministrations. One of those times, Noctis had his dick down Prompto’s throat while Prompto tried to push him off with no avail.

  
Was this rape?

  
By the logical definition, yes it was. Prompto did not want this and the raven-haired boy forced himself upon him. At first, things weren’t as bad. The blonde was enjoying himself and the roughness before things took a turn. He was not expecting things to turn out how they did and he tried so hard to control the situation but just couldn’t. He didn't want to admit this as rape especially by his best frien. He did consent to it at the beginning…

  
But…

  
Once things went downhill he did keep saying no and how he didn’t want it anymore, but Noctis just. Kept. Going. He never imagined Noct being so power and just down right brutal with his thrust or how Noct really wasn’t himself. Prompto realized this whole time that Noctis wasn’t the Noctis he knew. This Noctis was ruthless and forceful in every meaning while getting exactly what he wanted like a spoiled prince. There was no love in his thrust; just hard slams going into a not-so-willing body. Once Noctis had marked him he knew the real Noctis was gone. All of Prompto’s thoughts were abruptly interrupted when he felt that same knot fill him up as he screamed hoarsely and passed out again.

* * *

  
Prompto didn’t get waken up anymore for the rest of the night which was a good sign. By the time it was morning he woke up alone. He moved the slightest bit and his body screamed in pain for him to not move. He groaned and slowly sat up in the bed wondering where Noctis was.

  
Noctis.

  
Yesterday’s events came crashing into him. He sprang out of the bed gasping in pain as he limped his way into the bathroom. He inspected himself eyes going wide as he notices all the bite marks and bruises littering all over his body. He took notice of his scent gland that was bitten and throbbing. He wanted to cry. He wasn’t supposed to let everything get so far. This was his fault. He should have listened to Ignis and just left but his dumbass had to stay. He sighed and decided to take a shower to rid his body of all the cum in him and on him. Once he was cleaned he went back into the room and put on some of Noct’s clothes. As he was doing so, he heard voices from down the hall. Familiar voices. He winced in pain as he made his way out of the bedroom towards the voices. He slowly walked to the kitchen where he could clearly hear the voices now and noticed how it was both Noctis and Ignis. The talking ceased and both pair of eyes were on him. He leaned against one of the walls trying to not look as in pain as he truly felt.

  
“Prompto…” The advisor spoke with wide eyes. Prompto only had a t-shirt and boxers on so both of them could clearly see the marks all across his body. Ignis stepped closer to him and examined his neck. “He mated you…” He spoke again in a concerned voice. Prompto looked over to Noctis who had his knees up to his chest with his head down not even looking towards the others direction. He sighed as he brushed past Ignis who noticed he had winced and made his way to Noct slowly. He placed his hand on his shoulder almost like he had done yesterday before everything spiraled out of control.

  
“Noct… look I’m sorry. I didn’t mea-”

  
“You’re sorry… You have no reason to apologize.”

  
“But Noct-”

  
“Prompto don’t. Please don’t tell me you’re sorry when I’m the one who fucking raped you.” Noctis had looked up when he said these words with tears streaming down his face. These words stabbed right through Prompto’s heart. Was he really raped? He didn’t think he was or at least didn’t want to admit to it. He didn’t know what to say so Noctis spoke once more. “I used you Prompto… used you for my own pleasure. And I hurt you… I hurt you so much. How could you not be mad at me? I fucked up.” He was sobbing into his knees.

  
“You didn’t rape me.” Prompto told him causing the other to look back up with a dumbfound expression.

  
“Prompto you fucking said no… You said no so many times and I…” He choked back a sob. “I fucking kept going. You screamed for me to stop and I didn’t listen once. You passed out and I fucked you like a ragdoll. I. Raped. You.” He began crying and he felt like shit. Realization soon hit Prompto and he wrapped his arms around the other and too began crying. He wanted nothing more to just forget everything that happened but that would just show how weak he was. Both he and Noctis had to get through together.

Ignis watched with a pained expression as two best friends cried into each other’s arms. Noctis caught his breath and began speaking again. “I-I’m so sorry Prompto. So fucking sorry. I wasn’t myself and I lost control. I don’t care if you never forgive me but I want you to know how truly sorry I am.”

  
“Noctis… We will get through this. I-I l-love you too much to not forgive you.” Prompto told him. This probably wasn’t a good time to confess his love for him but he had to let the other know. Noctis eyes went wide for a second before a sad smile formed on his face.

  
“You’d forgive me and you’d still love me?" He laughed sadly. “I don’t think I deserve anything after what I did to you. Could you even accept me if I loved you back?”

  
“Yes Noct… W-we obviously have to get through this situation first but I know everything will be okay. Also…” He reached for his scent gland rubbing it gently. “I accept you as my mate too.” He tells him and Noctis pulls him into a real hug crying once more.

  
“I-I didn’t ask for your permission to mate you and you accepted it. I don’t deserve someone like you. I don’t deserve to be shown so much kindness. I d-don’t-”

  
“Noctis shhhh. We will work through this together. I love you.” Prompto said as he leaned back to kiss the other’s tears away.

  
“I love you too Prompto.” Noctis leaned in and kissed him sweetly and brief before hugging him once more. They seemed to forget that someone was with them until the advisor cleared his throat.

  
“I see that you both will work out just fine. With this occurrence, I do want you both to really keep on top of your heats and ruts. Noct I know this was one of your unexpected incidences so do begin counting down the days until your next one and Prompto,” He tossed over a small box of Plan B pills which made the blonde blush. “do regulate your heats and take your birth control as well so you do not have any surprises.” Both of the boys nodded their heads before standing up. Prompto winced still in a bit of pain before Noctis went and grabbed him a potion. Prompto immediately drank it and he was already feeling better.

  
“Thanks for everything Iggy.” Noctis said to his advisor.

  
“No need for thanks. I’m here to protect you and Prompto as well.” He gave him a small smile. “I think I’ll be off now. If you ever need me I’m a phone call away.” They boys said goodbye to him before retiring to the couch and soon it was quiet. About 10 minutes went by before Noctis broke the silence.

  
“We are going to have to take things super slow.” He told the blonde as he held his hands.

  
“Yes we do but it’s for the best.” Prompto sighed leaning his head against the other’s shoulder. They stood like that for a while just basking in each other’s presences. They both knew it would take them time before forming a true relationship but they would be patient. Since they were mated, their bond has gotten stronger and they already felt even closer to each other. With the dark events that prospered the day before, the sun still shined predicting the bright future that is in store for these two.

 

  
May they both know happiness together.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy was that a wild ride. I never knew my first fic in this fandom would be a dub-con turned rape fic. I do not condone rape at out so don't bitch at me. Also leave a comment if you like. Criticism would help me. I basically edited this myself so there are probably mistakes. If people like this then maybe I'll write a sequal about them being together all fluffy and stuff. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
